


Half-Nelson

by WrithingBeneathYou



Series: Ward of Konoha [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Illustration, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/pseuds/WrithingBeneathYou
Summary: An explicit Madagai illustration from the Ward of Konoha series.Traditional ink on watercolor paper.





	Half-Nelson

Click here for a larger version: [Tumblr](https://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/post/187500616367/the-internet-is-ford-dont-mind-me-im-on-a)


End file.
